untitled
by dg4g
Summary: Moviefic. In order to protect her, Dastan does not tell Tamina what happened before. But when old and new enemies arise, its up to Dastan to help Tamina remember what never happened. bad at summaries. Dastan/Tamina no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, this is my first Prince of Persia fanfic. Saw the movie yesterday and fell completely in love with the movie. There was so much potential for Dastan and Tamina at the end. So here's my version of what happened after the movie. **

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I do not own anything.**

**"TAMINA!"**

A heart wrenching cry echoed through the Persian Prince's chambers. The prince's long, dusty blonde hair that was around his face was tipped with drops of sweat. His pants were loud and ragged as he tried to calm himself down. His fists were balled up in a fist so tight that he feared that he ripped the comforters that surrounded him. The prince's blue eyes darted across the room as if to figure out where he was. The prince let out another ragged breath before releasing his death grip on the comforters. He brought his tan hands to his face and began to wipe the sweat off his brow. When he had done this, the prince brought his sweat palms to his face and began to rub his eyes in a comforting way. After a while, he ceased his actions and let his hand slither into his messed up hair. He gripped his scalp and began to take large breaths, trying to stop the shaking. Dastan squeezed his eyes shut and began to try and attempt to calm himself down.

_"It was just a dream,"_ Dastan chanted I'm his head. _"It was just a dream. Tamina's somewhere in the palace, safe and sound. She did not fall off a cliff; you did not have to grab on to her wrist in order to keep her from dying a horrible death; she did not let go of your hand; you did not let her slip away."_

"Then why does it all seem real?" he asked himself aloud as he squeezed his eyes even more, pulling his face to a frown. "Why do I still see her eyes filled with tears and fear? Why do I still feel her delicate hand in mine? Why do I still hear her defeated voice telling me to let go? If it's all a dream, why can I still feel her hand letting go of mine and slipping little by little? If its all a dream, why can I still hear her screaming as she fell down to her death?" by this point, sweat no longer flowed but was replaced with tears. Dastan gripped his long hair with such force; he knew that he pulled a few strands out. This was the fifth night in a row he had the same nightmare.

"She's alive," Dastan whispered to himself. "She's alive," Dastan said a little louder. "She's not dead and she won't be for a long time because I will protect her. I won't let her die like that again. If she dies she will die because of old age surrounded by family. She will not die because I couldn't protect her."

Looking up at the moon, Dastan took deep breaths to calm him down. As the moon leaked its rays into the room, it illuminated Dastan with a soft, gentle glow. His sandy blonde hair seemed to glow in such a way that he almost seemed unearthly. His tan skin was kissed by the moon's rays, softening his usually brutal appearance. But his deep blue eyes were not at peace like the rest of his body; rather the moon only amplified the fear and anguish that swam in his eyes.

"She may have not died in this reality," Dastan whispered to himself. "But she did in another reality. That was real; those memories I cannot erase nor deny. Tamina died; my Tamina died."  
Dastan closed his eyes and winced as he heard Tamina's cry as she fell down. In a way, Dastan was glad that he was the only one who could remember what events transpired. That way, no one could remember all those horrible experiences.

"But sometimes I wish she could remember," Dastan whispered to himself. True, Tamina was his betrothed and he was able to spend time with her; but sometimes, Dustan wished that Tamina remembered what they were before; what they had done before. Dastan did not deny that he enjoyed trying to get Tamina to fall for him again, but sometimes Dastan wished that she could remember how much they loved each other. Dastan wished that he could embrace her without her pulling back or looking at him like he was crazy. He wanted to be able to hold her like he did before; he wanted to be able to kiss her like he did before. He knew that eventually he would be able to do all those things again, "But it won't be the same as before." he whispered to himself. "We won't be as close as we were before; 'cause you really don't get any closer after traveling everywhere trying to protect a stupid dagger."

Dastan, smiled softly to himself as he recalled all the times that he and Tamina spent together. He remembered when they were first alone together and how she attempted to seduce him for the dagger. He remembered as he foolishly attempted to try and fill the dagger with ordinary sand and how she ridiculed him about it. He remembered the first time she tricked him and ran away with the dagger before he caught up to her again. As strong willed and strong armed as she was, he always seemed to come and save her. Not that her minded; on the contrary, Dastan loved saving Tamina because he knew for her, he would and could do anything. He laughed as he recalled when they both dressed as servants to get to his father's funeral; he never knew that one man could weigh as heavy as seven horses. He remembered when they entered the shrine of the dagger and how she told him that she would have to die in order to destroy the dagger. He remembered how his heart dropped to his stomach at the thought of losing her. He remembered when she said, "I'm ready," with a tear stricken face and how he replied, "I'm not." He remembered how his only wish was to have more time together, to have her at his side for always. And now suddenly, he had his wish. He was to be married to Tamina in two days. She would be with him again.

"Ill protect her this time," Dastan spoke firmly to the night sky. "I swear I'll protect her, even if it means my life. **I will not lose her again**." With that, Dastan sighed and laid back down. Closing his eyes Dustan attempted to let his mind go blank. In a few moments, Dastan fell into a dreamless sleep.

Unknown to him, his little speech did not go unnoticed. His audience let out a shaky breath as they recalled what they just heard before slowly returning to their chambers.

**Chapter one done. I apologize for any errors. Please review. No Flames please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything precept the character of Raj**

Dastan awoke to the feel of the sun pricking his eyes with its rays. He groaned and attempted to bury himself underneath the covers again. He let out a content sigh as he felt at peace again.

_"Ah,"_ Dastan thought to himself. _"This is perfect. Peace and quiet without any servants or annoying brothers to bother me. This is absolutely-"_

" PRINCE DASTAN!"

_"-perfect."_ Dastan let out another groan before attempting to peek through the comforters. He sent a sleepy glare to where the loud voice came from. With his sleepy and distorted vision, he could make out an outline of a rather masculine looking person. However, it had long hair as well. The figure seemed to have its arms crossed in an annoyed manner. Dastan let out another groan before shutting his eyes shut, attempting to block out the sun and the nagging person.

_"I take the comment about no annoying servants back."_ Dastan thought. He squeezed his eyes shut even more and even resorted to the fetal position to try and bury himself deeper into the fleeting peace that he wished to return to.

"PRINCE DUSTAN!" the voice boomed again this time, this time with more urgency and an underlining of annoyance.

"Prince Dastan is not here at the moment," Dastan mumbled. "Please come back when he is in."

The voice let out an expasreated sigh before trying to pry the comforters off Dastan. However, the Persian Prince held a deathly grip on his shield between his haven and the world. After awhile, the servant stopped pulling, much to Dastan's relief. But just as he was about to fall asleep again, he felt himself being lifted up and being carried. Dastan struggled to untangle himself from his comforters to poke his head out.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Dastan bellowed. His hair was tussled and sticking up in different places. His eyes were lazily open with a bit of morning glory circling them. His mouth was pulled into a snarl, but the effect was taken away because of the drool trail coming from the corner of his mouth. In short, Dastan looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Hey!" the Persian Prince growled. His lips drawn back into a snarl, showing off his teeth in a viscous manner. "I'm talkin' here! I asked a question and demand that it be answered, damnnit!"

The slaves looked at one another, unsure of what to do. It was quiet for a moment, before one of them spoke up.

"Prince Dastan," the voice began. Dastan snapped his head towards the slave. He narrowed his eyes at the slave; he knew that voice; it was the voice that woke him from his sleep. The slave that belonged to that voice was a lanky looking young boy. His hair was combed back and pulled into a ponytail with a leather strap. He was dressed in the same garments as those who served in the palace of Alamut. A small spark of jealously coursed through Dastan; the thought of another man close to Tamina was enough to make his blood boil.

_"I don't like this guy," _Dastan thought to himself. _"I really don't like him."_

"Prince Dastan," the slave repeated with a hint of annoyance underlining his voice. "My name is Raj-"

_"Raj,"_ Dastan thought to himself. _"I never liked that name,"_

"-I am the head slave of the palace. Your brother, Prince Tus, requested your presence be made in the atrium in the South Hall. Your father has arrived, and he would like if all three of you entered to meet him together."

Dastan pulled himself together at the sound of his father being in Alamut. His father being there meant that his marriage with Tamina could be successful or a total disaster for his father could either accept the union between him and Tamina, or he could deny it. He hoped that his father would want Tamina to marry him; just like before.  
Dastan was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his makeshift bed began to move again.

"Raj!" Dastan bellowed. "Why in the name of the gods above are you guys carrying me?" Raj looked at the young prince for a moment before replying.

"Prince Tus gave me specific instructions to bring to the atrium before noon no matter if you were presentable or not. And I plan to get you to the South Hall; ready or not".

Dastan let out a groan before falling back on his bed. He was going to be paraded around the palace half naked; this was not Tus, it smelled of Garsiv. An image of his military driven brother wearing that smirk of his when ever he won something popped into Dastan's mind.

_"Damn him,"_ Dastan thought to himself. _"Of course Garsiv would want to embarrass me in front of everyone. Father would understand; he has seen us play these kinds of pranks on one another." _But the rest of the palace would be victims of his indecent appearance. Horror began to envelope his face at the humiliation he would receive. The slave-women would be "blinded," the high priests would be shocked and Tamina-

Dastan began to panic: if he was seen like this, then it definitely would not sit well with Tamina. Sure they were engaged, but Tamina still did not fully trust him. He could tell because every time she looked at him, her eyes were filled with suspicion and confusion. Dastan wished to change those guarded stares into loving glances, like he had seen before. If Tamina saw him like this, he was sure that those stares would turn into murderous ones; and he did not need to be on her bad side right now. Their meetings were rare and always brief. Dastan feared that with the short time they had, she would judge him too quickly and guard her heart even more.

Dastan began to search for anything that could help him escape without making a scene. Dastan's eyes began to dart around his surroundings before his gaze landed on a pole a few feet in front of him. As the gears in his head began to turn, a devilish smile crept up his face. What would happen to Raj when he reached the South Hall with a bed, but no prince in it?  
Dastan coiled his muscles as they prepared to spring up and grab onto his escape. He was so close now, only five feet...four feet...three feet...two feet...now!

Dastan sprang up and managed to grip the pole with his iron hands. He dangled in the air for a few moments watching as his bed was paraded away. Dastan smiled to himself, this was just too easy. Dastan dangled for a little while longer before continuing his plan: what would Garsiv's face look like when he and Tus entered to find him and their father already seated and waiting for them? Dastan let out a small laugh before swinging himself over and continued his journey to the South Hall.

Dastan let out a grunt as he climbed up what he suspected the South Tower where his father was to be residing. However Dastan was not quite sure that this was the correct tower; he couldn't just ask for directions to the South Tower. But Dastan believed that his instincts would lead him to the right place.

Dastan let out another grunt before he pulled himself up and jumped into the window. Taking a deep breath, Dastan smirked at his accomplishment. _"Who's the prankster now, Garsiv?" _Dastan thought smugly to himself. However, confusion began to spread on Dastan's face when the smell of jasmine incense filled his nose; his father hated the smell of jasmine. Dastan turned around to find himself not in a meeting room, but rather what looked like a bedroom.

Frowning, Dastan approached the burning incense and stared at it; where in the name of the gods was he? But as he began to inhale more of the smell, Dastan found that it was a familiar sent. _"This smell," _he thought. _"It smells like-"_

"Can I help you, prince?" a feminine voice called out, disrupting Dastan's train of thought. Dastan's eyes became very wide at the sound of this voice; he knew that angelic sound anywhere. Dastan took a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself before he turned around to be faced with the one person he did not want to see him in his disheveled state; and after climbing around the palace, he was sure he looked worse.

"Princess," Dastan greeted before bowing. Tamina stood in a white robe over her night gown with her arms folded across her chest. One of her perfectly arched eyebrows was raised and her eyes were staring into him filled with suspicion.

"Prince Dastan," Tamina began. "Perhaps you can provide an answer to my curiosity. Although you are welcomed to most parts of the palace, I hardly believe that it is appropriate for you to be walking, or in your case, climbing around the palace in such an indecent appearance. So my question for you is why exactly are you in my room?"  
Dastan gulped: she had seen him climbing the tower. And with him entering her room half naked-

_"Oh boy,"_ Dastan thought. _"This is not good."_ As he looked up for an answer, he caught Tamina's murderous gaze that read '_You better have a good explanation pal, or else._'  
At that, the only thought in Dastan's head was, _"Aw, shi-"_

**And there's chapter two! I want to thank all who reviewed; I cannot tell you surprised and happy I was when my email was full of alerts from fanfiction. The number of reviews for just chapter one alone was astounding that I was literally close to tears_. _I thank you all so much.**

**So this story will be updated weekly, maybe earlier maybe later depending on how much I write. I'm sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes, those two are not my strongest points. I'm sorry if Dastan seemed a bit OOC and if this chapter is not what you expected. And thank you Twilightlvr5 for pointing out that Dastan's hair is brown; I totally forgot until you reminded me. So yeah. Please review and now flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tamina was sure that she was mad; not mad as in angry, but as in insane. This whole month was proof of her growing insanity. First, her sacred city was beseeched by those barbarians who called themselves Persians; that race of fools who's only thought was of war and conquest had dared step foot in her innocent and pure city. Second, she was offered to the man who led the attack (in an informal way) and breeched her walls. One would think that she would refuse such an offer; but yet, in a few days she would be married to the said man. The third reason, however was that she actually found herself wanting to be joined with the youngest Persian Prince. For some reason, Tamina could not find herself to hate the man who was responsible for the deaths within her city; rather she found herself, dare she say it…enjoying the Prince's company. He was not at all like she expected that much was sure. When she first met Dastan, he looked at her…differently than his brothers. He looked at her with a soft and understanding gaze, with an underlining of something else. And when he handed her the Dagger, there was a certain glint in his eyes, as if he knew the true power of the Dagger. He was quite the person, someone as the Keeper of the Dagger should keep an eye on; that was her initial reason for accepting the proposal of Prince Dastan. However, the time she had spent with him had proved otherwise. At first he was just an annoying prince, who seemed to know more than he let on; like how much she hated pears and sandstorms, or how she loved the smell of incense and the feel of silk fabric. There were instances where he would talk to her as if they had known each other for a long time, even though they had barely met a few weeks ago. But then she began to tolerate his unpredictable actions and his constant mocking (she actually enjoyed their banters).

But what frustrated Tamina the most was that she felt like she knew Dastan more than she did. Deep down, something was telling her that she had felt those calloused hands before, heard that voice before, and she was positive that she had seen those deep blue eyes before. Tamina let out a little sigh as these thoughts flowed through her head.

"_Great,"_ she sighed to herself. _"I'm acting like a fool in love; what's going on with me?"_

Tamina rubbed her eyes to try to make the sleep and the image of a certain Prince's eyes go away. She groaned aloud before rising from her seat; she had been reading the terms of what would happen to Alamut after the wedding for about two hours straight. "I need to go pray for the gods to grant me concentration." Tamina thought to herself. Heading over to her closet to go dress in her prayer clothes, she caught sight of something moving outside. It was swinging and jumping from place to place.

"_That's odd,"_ Tamina frowned in confusion. _"That looks like an indecent man trying to scale the tower."_ Taking a closer look, Tamina's frown deepened. _"I knew that man was unpredictable; I just didn't think that he was insane."_ Tamina watched as her fiancé scaled the tower clad only in a pair of kaki bed pants. She watched as he climbed and gripped the stone of the tower with such ease and precision. She watched as his muscles coiled and tensed under his rather fair skin. She followed him with her eyes until he jumped through a window; her window in her bedroom. Tamina gathered herself and walked across the way to her bedroom to be greeted with a rather sweaty and rather flustered Prince Dastan.

"So my question for you is why exactly are you in my room?" Tamina asked with her arms crossed on her chest. Tamina had to fight to keep her serious façade: Dastan looked like a child who had his hand caught in the cookie jar. His captivating eyes were wide with surprise and worry. His hair was thrashed around his face due to both wind and sweat. His entire body was tense, as if preparing its self for her to lash out at him.

"_Which I will, if he doesn't have a good excuse."_ Tamina thought to herself.

"Um, well I-that is, uh- well you see-" Dastan began, running his hand through his tangled hair. He avoided her gaze and began to chew on his bottom lip; a nervous habit he had.

Tamina watched as Dastan writhed under her gaze. She observed how the pants loosely hung around his hips. His skin was rather fair; and unusual sight for a man who lived in the desert. She watched as his muscles tensed under his skin, much like they did when he was climbing the tower. _"He actually looks gorgeous today,"_ Tamina thought to herself. _"Woah, what? Did I really just think that, about Dastan?"_ Tamina thought to herself. "I really, really need to go pray. These thoughts should not be in my head."

"See what you were looking for?" Dastan asked, interrupting Tamina's train of thought. Tamina's gaze shot back up to meet his. They were not worried and ashamed like they were a moment ago; rather they were now filled with amusement and playfulness, as if reminiscing. Tamina felt heat crawling up her neck and ears; he caught her ogling at him.

"Actually, I was wondering why on earth you look like that; this is really unbecoming of you Dastan."

Dastan smirked. "Are you sure that you weren't looking at me?"

"I'm positive."

"I'm pretty sure that you were checking me out."

"I can assure you I was not. Why on earth would do such a thing?"

"Because you like me."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Prince Dastan."

"On the contrary, I believe you are the one being full of themselves, Princess Tamina."

"I beg your pardon! How have I been full of myself?"

"You deny that you think of me like that, when in reality that is all you can think about."

"Oh, you insolent Persian! You dare accuse me of lying?"

"Of course, you've done it before to me; multiple times in fact. And every time you do, you always have that same expression plastered on your face: the one you use during public gatherings, the one you use when your guards make a blunder and you get mad but you don't show it; the one you used when were arguing in the desert and I asked you about the Dagger."

Tamina froze at this. The first reason was because they had come so close to one another, that the tips of their feet were toughing. The second reason was because of what Dastan had just said; he was making no sense. She knew she made a face when she had to lie or hide something; her mother told her that's how she knew whether she was lying or not. But she had been using that face all the time around Dastan, how would he have known what her other facial expressions were?

And when were they in the desert, arguing? And did he just say 'the Dagger?'

"Did you just say, 'the Dagger?'" Tamina inquired.

Dastan's eyes tightened and he took a sharp intake of air. His face no longer showed the playfulness from before. Rather they it was now dead pan and emotionless; as if her was wearing a mask.

"Dastan, what did you just say? How do you know about the Dagger?"

Dastan let out a groan before running his hand through his hair again. "Crap," he moaned aloud. "Crap, crap, crap." He walked over to the window pane and sat down. Tamina, not about to drop the subject, walked over to Dastan and sat next to him.

"Dastan, what do you know about the Dagger?"

"Tamina, I-" he began. However, he let out another sigh, before burying his face in his hands. "I can't tell you right now."

"What do you mean?" Tamina demanded, her anger flaring up. "I asked you a question, a serious one that could lead to the destruction of the entire world. And yet you refuse to tell me what you know about the Dagger?" Tamina was fuming.

"All, I know-" Dastan began before taking a pause. "Is that it holds great power that no one man should ever have or ever experience."

"There's something you're not telling me," Tamina accused. Her eyes became narrow to the point of slits in her face. "You're messing with your hair again; you do that when you don't tell the whole truth."

Dastan looked at her with a surprised look on his face, "How did you know that?"

Tamina shrugged, "You always do that when you don't want to tell people the whole truth. I saw you do that when Tus asked you if you knew where that jar of wine went. You told him that it was stolen and consumed. But what you didn't tell him was that it was Bis who stole the jug of wine and it was you both who consumed it a few nights ago. You didn't want to tell him because you did not want Bis to get in trouble for stealing."

Dastan's lips curved into a small smile. "I believe that is proof of your liking me, Tamina."

"You still didn't answer my question fully, Dastan," Tamina replied, trying to ignore the way he said her name without her title made her hear skip a beat. "What do you know about the Dagger."

Dastan looked straight into her eyes, as if searching her soul. Tamina gulped; she felt so exposed and helpless under his full gaze.

"I can't tell you now," Dastan said, his voice firm. "But!" he began again as Tamina opened her mouth to retort. "I will tell you very soon. I promise." He gave her a small reassuring half smile; only one corner of his mouth was curved up. Tamina couldn't help but smile back. "Alright," she agreed. "But I am holding you to that promise!" Dastan let out a small chuckle. "But of course, Princess. I am a man of my word." When he reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, her breath caught in her throat. _"What is going on with me?" _Tamina thought to herself. _"Pull yourself together, Tamina!"_

"Um, you-you never answered-uh, why you're here, Prince Dastan." She tried to speak in her usual strong voice, but with him this close, she could hardly concentrate on standing straight.

At this, Dastan's eyes widened and he bolted to the door. "I am so sorry, Princess!" He called as he ran. "I hope I didn't ruin your morning. I shall see you later!" he yelled as he ripped the door open and ran out the hall.

Tamina sat there, dumbfounded about what just happened. She didn't even get to ask Dastan why he was calling her name last night. She was walking back from the High Tower from praying. She could not sleep last night and she decided to ask the gods for rest. As she was returning to her room, she heard Dastan call out for her in a strangled voice filled with agony; she had been meaning to ask him about it. Despite all the smoke and mirrors that Dastan was putting up, Tamina swore to herself that she would find out the secrets that Dastan held.

**An there's chapter three with a little more T/D in there. Yeah, I know that this seems really slow right now, but I promise things will pick up around chapter 5 or 6. Oh! And for those wondering, this will probably be a 20+ chapter story so yeah. I'm sorry if this is not exactly what you were expecting, but I can write to your expectations if you guys review. So please review and once again I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update; had some issues with my computer. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dastan ran down the hallways of the palace with such speed and power, that people who saw him only saw a blur of white and a fleeting echo of curses.

"Damnit," Dastan growled as he sprinted down the halls of the palace. "Garsiv is going to pay for this." Dastan felt his legs pound against the tiled floors at the thought of his brother and the humiliating encounter with Tamina. _"Tamina's tolerance with me has probably gone out the window after that little escapade." _Dastan thought to himself in despair.

Engrossed in his thoughts, Dastan failed to notice that he was already at the southern side of the palace. Suddenly, Dastan found that because he had been running too fast, that he could not stop his feet.

"_Oh, crap."_ Dastan began to chant in his head. Dastan's eyes began to widen as he saw his two brothers pacing and conversing in the atrium. _"Damn feet, stop!"_ Dastan pleaded in his head, but in vain.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Dastan bellowed to his brothers. Garsiv and Tus had barely time to look up let alone move out of the way. At this very moment, all three brothers had the same thought running through their head: _"Aw, damnit."_

The collision much resembled a bowling ball hitting a pair of pins. Tus was thrown into the bushes, Garsiv flew into a fountain, and dear Dastan went through the double doors landing in front Sharaman.

Looking up, Dastan was greeted with his father's dumbfounded face. "Uh, hello father," Dastan said in a meek voice. Sharaman opened his mouth to ask Dastan what was going on, but was interrupted by the arrival of his two other sons.

"Dastan, what in the world-"Tus began as he entered the room.

"DASTAN! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Garsiv bellowed as he stomped into the room.

"Hey Tus, Garsiv, let me explain-" Dastan began as his brothers approached him. The tense atmosphere however was broken with the sound of laughter.

The three brothers looked to see their father chortling with laughter at the sight of his sons. "All of you should see how you look!" he managed to choke out. The three brothers looked at each other to see what was so amusing.

Dastan was disheveled with his hair sticking to his face from the sweat. He had shirt that was half on and rumpled; as if he grabbed the first shirt that he saw in his room. Tus had leaves and twigs in his hair and clothes. His robe had a few tears on and he had a few scratches on his face from his fall. Garsiv was soaked from head to toe. His robe was pulled down from the weight of the water and his armor had weeds stuck in it. His hair that was usually in a ponytail was now lose and hanging all over the place. His helmet was beginning to slip over his eyes due to the wetness. And at the very top of his helmet, there was a fish flailing about, its tail being impaled by the tip.

"Dastan," Garsiv growled. "I am going to rip off that pretty face that you're so proud of, chop off your legs and give you to my men to practice throwing spears at. And whatever is left of you, I am going to feed to my dogs! Look at what you did, damnit!"

"First off, you thinking that I have a pretty face is quite a disturbing thought. Secondly, consider this as your just reward my dear brother."

"My just reward? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Garsiv. It is unbecoming of you."

"I wish I could say the same to you, Dastan. But we both know that you do not play dumb."

"What are you implying, brother?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realize that that was too much for you to understand what I was saying."

"Why don't you try saying that again without your hand on your sword?"

"Now what are _you_ implying, brother?"

"Just in case you're helmet is squeezing your head too tight, I'll spell it out for you. You're a weakling and you cannot fight with anything but a weapon. If we were to fight with just out fists, I can assure you that I would win."

"Would you like to test that theory of yours brother?"

"Alright, alright. That's enough you two." Tus interjected while pushing the two apart. They had been so engrossed in their argument that they did not notice that they were nearly bumping noses. "You can continue this later, but right now we need to focus on why we are here: father requested that we all be here."

Dastan and Garsiv begrudgingly broke the intense gaze and turn their attention to their father.

"I see that you two haven't changed at all." Sharaman smiled. "But on a serious note, I am here to discuss and disturbing and perplexing matter." The playfulness was now replaced with a deathly tone. "After the funeral, I had a few of my men clean out of Niza- out of my brother's room." Sharamans eyes became filled with grief and betrayal at the mention of Nizam. "And while they were there, they found quite an interesting object." Sharaman motioned for the servants to bring a rather large box to him. The three brothers watched with curious eyes as the servants placed the box before the king, all wondering what was inside.

"What you are about to see is confidential and must not be revealed to anyone, understood?" Sharaman asked his sons. After a confirmation from the brothers, Sharaman ordered the servants to leave before opening the box. All three of the brothers peered inside and saw-

"A book?" Garsiv questioned. "All this hype for a book?"

Looking closely at it, Tus noticed that he could not understand the inscription on the cover. "A book that is not in our native language either," Tus added.

"I think this book is Egyptian," Dastan said, as he studied the book. He did not get too close to it however; he did not have a good feeling about it.

"Why do you think that?" Sharaman asked his son. "Well, because the symbols on the cover look similar to the ones I saw in Egypt a couple of months ago. You know, when you sent me to go with uncle to try and understand the architecture."

"Well you are correct my son; this book's origin is from Egypt. It seems my brother took this with him on his return. This, my sons is the Book of the Dead. It is said to contain all the ancient spells, enchantments and curses of Egypt written by the goddess Isis herself. It is said to be able to do anything from bring rain during a drought to raising a person from the dead. Now of course I do not believe this myself, but I must come to the conclusion that this book holds some value. When my men found this, they were attacked by someone. They could not see nor could they fight back; only a few were able to get out, and only a handful lived." Sharaman reached into his robes and pulled out three poison darts. "They were attacked by these." He said as he showed them to his sons.

At the sight, Dastan's blood disappeared from his face. He knew those darts; he had seen them impale Garsiv's body multiple times in his dreams. "Hassasins," Dastan thought to himself.

"I have never seen anything like them," Sharaman sighed. "But these were tipped with the smallest amount of poison for the victim to suffer slowly; and without the correct antidote, that is what exactly happened to my men. Tus, Garsiv, I want you both to accompany me back to Persia to strategize how we are going to find and capture these killers. Dastan, I want you to try and figure out what exactly the book contains and why these people want it. But all of this will wait until after the wedding." With that, Sharaman dismissed his sons. "I will see all three of you tomorrow bright and early for the ceremony."

Dastan walked out of the room in a haze. How could he have forgotten? The hassasins were as real and as deadly as they had been in that other time. What if they returned to Alamut? What if they tried to steal the Dagger again? What if they came and hurt his family again. The sight of a burning Shraman, a stabbed Bis, a bleeding Garsiv, a dead Tus and a falling Tamina all flashed before his eyes. Dastan let out a shaky breath. Like hell he was going to lose them all again; not when he had just gotten them back. Leaning on a pillar, Dastan willed his tears to go away; the mere thought of losing them again nearly broke him.

"I hope you are not out here because you are getting cold feet for the wedding tomorrw, Prince Dastan." A voice said in a familiar voice. Dastan snapped his head to see his fiancé standing there, with an intrigued look on her face.

"Princess Tamina," Dastan bowed. "I apologize deeply for the incident that happened this morning; it was an accident I swear."

Tamina's cold eyes began to melt and show the emotion of anger in her eyes. "Yes, speaking of this morning," she began to approached Dastan in a careful manner. "I have something I would like to ask you." Dastan could not answer as he was captivated by her every being. Before he could react, Tamina held a small dagger to his throat and began to add pressure to it.

"What the hell?" Dastan cried out. "Don't move, Prince Dastan. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to answer my question thoroughly, understand? How do you know about the Dagger?"

Dastan froze at the question. "How do I know about the what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Dastan." Tamina warned as she pressed the blade with more force against his skin. "I know that you used it before, I know that you know its powers. I heard you at night before you know; I heard you moan and talk in your sleep. I heard you scream in terror and agony. I heard you scream your father's name, your brothers' names, your friend's name, and-" Tamina paused, her eyes seeming to be filled with confusion. "I heard you screaming my name." Dastan refused to look at her. "Dastan, tell me what you know, please." She asked in a softer voice. "It is my duty as the Guardian of the Dagger to protect the Dagger. I need you to tell me what happened so that I may prevent them from happening."

"You're a little late for that, Princess." Dastan sighed. "I'm already doing that; and trust me it's not something you want to bare."

"Dastan, tell me what happened." Tamina demanded. "I order you to tell me."

"You cannot tell me what to do, Tamina." Dastan growled out. "And I refuse to tell you about something that did not even happen. It's not a big deal."

"It's obviously a big deal if you have nightmares about the events that occurred almost every night." Tamina countered.

Dastan let out another growl, gripped Tamina's wrist and pulled the dagger down. "I refuse," Dastan snarled. "refuse to tell you what happened. I refuse to let you relive all of that again. You are here with me, now. That's all I care about and that's all you need to know."

"I'm not some stupid little girl you know; I am able to decide things for myself. And I've decided that I need to know what happened during that time you used the Dagger." Tamina snarled back. She was so close to his face that she could count the number of eyelashes he had. Before Dastan could respond, a blood churning scream echoed through out the castle. The pair turned and paled at where the scream came from. Without another word, the two began to run to the High Temple.

**Dun Dun Dun. What's going on in the High Temple? Oh no! So yeah I give you chapter four; I think that this is the longest chapter that I've written. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and I actually need a little help from you guys. I need some names for some characters later on. So if you could message your suggestions to me that would be great. I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors, and please review! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys (to anyone who is reading this. You might have all gone away, I'm not quite sure). First off, I'd like to say I am sooooooooooo sorry about the really late update. School has been murder on me. This past week I've literally had a grand total of 6-7 hours of sleep (who knew that summer school could be so taxing?). Secondly, I might not be able to update as soon as I'd like. Every chance I get I'm writing a new chapter. But just in case I miss a day or a week, you know why.**

**Anyways enough of my rambling. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tamina ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Her feet pounded against the pain that coursed through her legs every time she took another step; her breaths were now jagged uneven gasps as she willed herself to keep on running. Tamina tried to keep her concentration on her destination and not the fact that a rather good looking man was not far behind her trail. Tamina felt the adrenalin pumping through her veins as she saw the doors of the High Temple not too far away. With a last burst of energy, Tamina nearly flew to the door and ripped them open.

Tamina, while trying to catch her breath, took in the scenery around her. The sacred incense containers and burners were all scattered and broken; the statues were over turned and broken on the floor; there were also blood stains on the floor and the doors of the altar of the Dagger. Tamina stood in awe and horror; one of the most sacred places in all of Alamut had practically been destroyed. A moan disrupted the princess's initial shock and brought her back to her normal, collected self. Tamina turned in the direction of the moaning to find one of her ladies in waiting on the floor.

"Farida," Tamina exclaimed as she rushed over to the girl. "Farida, are you all right? What happened?"

"Princess," Farida moaned. "The Dagger…" Tamina's blood ran cold; how could she have forgotten the Dagger? Tamina turned to see that it was not in its proper place. Tamina felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster. Why did this happen? Why now, after she had just managed to avoid it being stolen a few months ago?

"Tamina," a voice called out, disrupting Tamina's thoughts. The princess's eyes snapped to see Dastan standing there, with the Dagger in his hands. "It's safe. Go tend to the girl; I'll put it back." Tamina did not want to leave the Dagger in Dastan's hands, especially if he did know of the Dagger's power. But they way he said it and the way he looked at her seemed to assure her that he could be trusted. Ignoring the argument between her head and her heart, Tamina turned and began to check on Farida. But with her peripheral visionTamina was making sure that Dastan placed the Dagger back where it belonged. After a thorough check, Tamina let out a breath of relief; Farida was not mortally injured. She had a few scrapes on her hands and legs and a few bumps that would eventually turn into bruises, but nothing life threatening.

"Farida," Tamina began, trying to be gentle with the girl. "Farida, tell me what happened. What happened you and to the Temple. Tell me who did this."

Farida let out another moan before sitting up to be eye to eye with the princess. "I came up the Tower because it was my turn to clean the Temple." She began. "I had just begun to clean the doors of the altar when a flash of light and a cloud of sand appeared before my eyes. I stepped back from the light right before someone came flying out of the light. The person came crashing into the incense container and crashed into the wall. I too scared to go see if the person was alright; so I just stood where I was. Then another person came out of the light and landed with ease; as if they had done this action before. The second person scanned the room before their eyes landed on me." Farida shivered. "I'll never forget those evil looking eyes. The way that they glared at me was enough to seen chills all over my body. The person pulled of their mask and scarf to reveal a young man; probably a little younger than Prince Dastan. He had light brown hair and blood red eyes. He had two scars: one at the corner of his mouth and one that ran down his right eye. He glared at me for a long time before telling me to open the doors of the altar. I was frozen where I stood; I could not move nor make a cry for help. When I did not respond, the man grabbed me and threw me across the room. I landed right on top of the other person in the room. The man with red eyes approached me again and told me again to open the doors. When I did not respond again, he grabbed me by my collar and pressed a blade against my throat. He told me that if I valued my life that I would do what he ordered me to. So reluctantly I went to the altar and began to open the doors. Right when I opened the doors, the man with red eyes gave a howl of pain. I turned to see that the first person to come from the light had gotten up and pushed burning incense on the face of the man with red eyes. I scurried to the side to watch as the two figures began to fight. It was brutal and inhumane the way that they fought; the practically destroyed anything in their paths. The man with red eyes had the upper hand at one point with the other person pinned to the wall. I watched in terror when all of a sudden a snake began to slither out of the man with red eyes' sleeve; I knew I had to do something to save the other person. So I grabbed one of the broken pieces of metal from the incense container and stabbed the snake on to the man's arm. Both the snake and the man with red eyes gave a loud cry of pain. He then grabbed my arm and threw me into the altar, knocking the Dagger out of its place. The first person that came out of the light yelled for me to take the Dagger and to get out of the room. I got back up, picked up the Dagger and began to run to the door, but then the man with red eyes appeared before me. His eyes were full of rage and anger, and his fists were clenched about ready to strike me. As he raised his fist and prepared to strike me, I let out a scream of terror. But before the man could strike me, the other person pushed me out of the way, making me run into the wall and knocking me unconscious." Farida hung her head in shame. "Forgive me Princess for not guarding the Dagger as well as I could have."

"Argh!" a cry of pain echoed through the Temple. Both Tamina and Farida turned to see Dastan jumping around with his finger in his mouth. Tamina let out a sigh; of course Dastan would do something to ruin the serious moment. "Damn Dagger," Dastan hissed in pain. "I never thought it was that sharp." Dastan let out another hiss of pain as he pulled out his finger to examine the cut; it was not too bad (he had worse before) but looking at it made it hurt more.

Tamina turned her attention back to the young girl. "Farida, you did well." Tamina spoke in her monotone voice. "You did what you could to protect the Dagger. I'm not mad that you opened the altar. It's not your job to give your life for the Dagger; it's mine." Tamina turned when she heard Dastan growl, although she had a hunch that it was not from his cut on his finger. "Is something the matter, Prince?"

Dastan let out another growl before turning his head away from Tamina. "Nothing," he grumbled angrily. Tamina watched as Dastan's body became tense and began to shake silently. Tamina then turned her attention back o Farida.

"Come, Farida. I'll take you to the Healers and they will fix you up; you're not mortally wounded, so you should be alright. Take a few days off to recuperate, and then you may return to work in the palace." Tamina said in such a calm yet authoritative air that Farida did not make a sound of protest.

As Tamina stood up to exit the Temple, she tried to ignore Dastan's intense stare. Tamina inwardly rolled her eyes. That was another thing about Prince Dastan that confused her: he was always overprotective around her. The man had met her not only a few weeks ago for Pete's sake, yet he acted he was ready to shield her from death with his own self. Tamina felt a shiver run up her spine as the Persian Prince's gaze seemed to intensify. What on earth was wrong with that man? Tamina kept her eyes focused on only Farida's form as she struggled to get up from the floor. Tamina suddenly felt a surge of sympathy course through her at the sight. Dastan seemed to have felt the same way because suddenly he walked towards Farida, picked her up, and carried her on his back. Tamina and Farida's eyes widened in surprise at Dastan's actions. Tamina was frozen, watching Dastan carry Farida to the entrance of the Temple. Turning around, Dastan smirked a Tamina's dumbfounded expression.

"Are you coming, Princess? Or do I have to carry you as well?" Tamina shook her head and tried to regain her composure. Passing by, she made a snide remark loud enough for both Farida and Dastan to hear. "It's nice to see that bringing you up here was useful for something." Dastan's playful smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "I appreciate your kind actions, Prince Dastan." Farida mumbled quietly, but loud enough that Tamina heard it.

"Oh, it's nothing. Please don't think anything about it; as Princess Tamina said, I am glad that I could be useful for something."

Tamina began to walk faster in front of them, trying to ignore the emotion that she could not name that was bubbling up its way to her chest. This over-swelling anger and resentment towards Farida was foreign and unbecoming of her. She felt it spike as she heard Dastan and Farida laughing and talking freely. Tamina began chanting in her head that she did not harbor any feelings for Dastan and that the emotion that she was feeling was not jealously. "_Besides, why do I care about what Dastan does with other girls?"_ Tamina thought to herself. _"It's not like I care or anything; I'm only marrying him_ for the sake of Alamut."

Tamina spent the rest of the walk trying to convince herself that the statement was true.

When they finally reached the Healers, Tamina was seething; but the worst part was she did not know why. Tamina began to walk quickly once she saw Dastan place Farida on one of the beds. For some reason, the smile on Farida's face made Tamina want to hurt the girl. Tamina began to pick up her pace and walk faster down the atrium; away from Farida.

"Tamina. Hey, Tamina!" Dastan called from down the hall. _"Oh, so now he wants to talk to me."_ Tamina thought bitterly. _"He only noticed me now because Farida isn't here. Oh, poor Dastan; whatever shall he do?"_

"Hey, Tamina I'm talking to you!" Dastan called out, running to try and catch up with her. Tamina's very brisk walk soon became into a full fledge sprint away from Dastan. "Hey! Tamina, why are you avoiding me?" Dastan called. But Tamina was determined to avoid Dastan; for if he saw her face, he would surely see the look of-of, whatever this emotion was written all over her face. Tamina thought that she was making good pace, until she felt a large, warm hand grab her wrist.

"Hey," Dastan growled. "What the heck was that about? What's gotten into that head of yours?" Dastan demanded. Tamina struggled to remove her wrist from Dastan's grip, but to no avail; his grip was equivalent to an iron cuff.

"Let me go," Tamina cried as she continued to try and escape Dastan's grip. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong with you." Dastan stated.

"What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me. In fact, I believe that there's something wrong with you." Tamina responded cooly. Dastan only seemed to tighten his grip at her retort. "I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong." Dastan responded in the same cool voice.

"So now all of a sudden, you notice how I am."

"What do you mean? Of course I notice you! Why shouldn't I notice my fiancé?

"You weren't so concerned about me earlier!" Dastan looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Let me go, Dastan."

Dastan however, did not let go of her wrist; instead he brought her closer to him. Tamina turned her face away from Dastan, trying to avoid looking at him "Were you jealous?" Dastan whispered in Tamina's ear. Tamina snapped her neck toward Dastan's face, anger written all over her face, and red blossoming underneath her skin. "And why in the world would I be jealous, Prince Dastan?"

At the sound of her tone, an all too familiar smirk began to form on Dastan's face. As he leaned in closer, Tamina fought the urge to not close her eyes and inhale deeply the scent of Dastan; his wonderfully manly smell. She felt embarrassment crawling up from her stomach as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, securing him to her.

"If you wanted me to carry you too, all you had to do was ask." He whispered in a low voice. Tamina could feel the heat crawling up her neck and ears. Tamina pushed against him to try and make some distance between them. She opened her mouth to begin a retort, but her breath became stuck in her throat as she met Dastan's eyes. She never realized how blue they were until now. They were a deep, yet light blue; like the sea after a storm. As she continued to gaze into his eyes, she noticed that they were full of emotion; one that she could not place her finger on.

"Don't worry, Princess," Dastan chuckled as he leaned forward again. His lips placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to worry about anything. The only woman I ever want to hold in my arms is you." He gave her a lopsided smile before releasing her wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tamina." Dastan brushed her knuckles against his lips before departing, leaving a rather stunned and flustered Tamina.

**Aaaaannnndddd, there's chapter 5. By the way, thank you newworldwriter1 for the name and name suggestions as well as whenjenn. I will use more names later, so please I need more suggestions. And virtual cookies to anyone who can spot the Princess Bride reference. The next chapter will be the wedding (FINALLY!) and that's when the story will start to pickup speed. Please review and help make my not-really-a-summer into a more enjoyable not-really-a-summer. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**without further a due, chapter 6 **

**I own nothing**

_Tamina starred into Dastan's eyes as he gave her a small smile. Slowly, he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. As she leaned into his hand, Tamina could not help but feel safe in with him, despite all the chaos that was happening around them. "This won't be the last time we'll be together," Dastan said in a low, calming voice._

Tamina awoke to the sound of trumpets and the sun leaking through her window. Letting out a sigh, she turned on her back and gazed up at the ceiling. "Today's the day," she said aloud. "I'm getting married today. I'm going to be someone else's wife; I'm going to be a stranger's wife."

"_But is he really a stranger?"_ Tamina thought to herself. The image of Dastan popped into her head and she re-watched the scene play out again. _"Why does that scene seem so familiar?" _Tamina wondered._ "Did I know Dastan before? No, I would have remembered that cocky attitude of his. I'm sure I never met him before, yet why does he treat me with such familiarity? Why does my heart seem to recognize his voice, his presence, his kiss,"_ Tamina blushed at the thought. _"And his eyes. Why do they all seem so familiar?" _

"Princess Tamina," a timid voice called the princess back from her thoughts. Tamina turned her head to see one of her handmaids standing near her bed with a concern look on her face. Sitting up Tamina's blush began to become more profound. _"Was I so caught up in my thoughts that it didn't hear the maids come in?"_ She let out another sigh before getting up from her bed_. "What as that man done to me?"_

"I'm sorry Tupac," Tamina said as she rose to her feet. She let out a little sigh at the sensation as her warm feet made contact with the cool marble floor. "I suspect that you're here to help me get ready for the ceremony."

"Yes, Princess; that's correct." Tupac nodded. "However I was instructed to give you this." She said before handing Tamina a small wrapping of animal hide. Frowning, Tamina reached out her palm to take the package. "What's in it?" Tamina inquired.

"Um, I'm not supposed to say until you opened it, Princess." Tupac mumbled while shuffling her feet on the ground, looking anywhere but at the Princess. Tamina's frown began to deepen as she stared at the package in her hand. Subconsciously, she began to stroke and feel the fur on her fingertips. What was inside? Should she open it? But what if it was something harmful? Should she just force it out of Tupac? In the end, her curiosity got the best of her and Tamina began to unwrap the object. Into her hands rolled a beautiful gold bracelet. Tamina gasped as she began to inspect the bracelet. It was very intricate; it had various designs and symbols with the smallest details. Tamina felt her eyes widen as she spotted a two figures holding hands. The detail was so perfect that Tamina did not need to ask who the bracelet came from. Tamina let her fingers glide over the figures feeling every groove and dent in the gold. Her fingers paused on the female figure, noticing how the waves of its hair seemed to fall exactly how hers fell. How the curve of the face and the delicacy of the features seemed to match her own.

"Where did he get this?" Tamina whispered. Her fingers lingered on the male figure's face and how it looked just like him. _"If only the eyes were the right color,"_ Tamina thought to herself.

"He made it." A male voice spoke out. Tamina snapped her head up both from surprise of the information and at the sound of another person in her room. She looked up to see a man with dark, unruly hair dressed in what she presumed to be the Persian's armor. The man bowed to Tamina before meeting her gaze with a slight smile.

"I apologize if I startled you Princess," the man said before bowing again. "We have not yet been properly introduced: my name is Bis. I am Prince Dastan's second-in-command and his childhood friend." Bis' smile began to widen. "I see that you like the gift; Dastan hoped you would."

Recovering from her shock, Tamina went behind into her closet and emerged with a robe wrapped around her body. Trying to ignore the fact that someone other than her maids had seen her in such an indecent manner, Tamina began to ask what had been on her mind.

"Dastan did what?"

"He made it," Bis responded with ease once again. "Picked out the gold himself and carved every little detail that you see."

Tamina looked the bracelet over again, and wondered why and how on earth Dastan made it. "He did this all himself? Why?"

Bis shrugged. "Persian men are supposed to propose to the woman they wish to marry by giving them gifts and sorts. But he said since the gift he gave you already belonged to you, it didn't count. So he decided to make you his own gift. Took him a long time too. He had many trials and errors before he finished that." Bis said with confused look on his face.

"When did he finish it?"

"This morning."

"When did he start?"

Bis crinkled his nose trying to think. "I believe about three days after we arrived here. So around a month and a half. He spent at least a good few hours every day on that."

Tamina felt her jaw drop a little. A month and a half? A few hours every day? Tamina began to roll the bracelet in her hands as she examined it once again. Suddenly something caught her eye. Tamina held the bracelet up to see that there was an inscription inside. Frowning, Tamina tried to make it out, but in vain.

"There's something written in here," Tamina stated before glancing up at Bis. Bis extended his hand as Tamina placed the bracelet in his hands. Bis examined the bracelet before handing it back to Tamina.

"It's written in Arabic." Bis stated.

"What does it say?" Tamina inquired.

"It says: 'لبلدي واحد في القلب ، والحب لا نهاية لها.'"

Tamina frowned again. "What does it mean?"

But before Bis could answer, more of Tamina's maids entered her room and began to push Bis out.

"Uh, you can ask Dastan later." Bis managed to say before he was shoved completely out of the room, leaving a rather frustrated Tamina in his wake. Tamina sighed before she slipped the bracelet on; she would just have to wait until after the wedding to ask Dastan what the inscription said.

Dastan began pacing back and forth in the room a few moments before the ceremony began. He was the Lion of Persia, he was the man who managed to overtake the city of Alamut with only a small army of street rebels, he was the one who stopped Nizam from rewriting history and killing his father, he was the one who saved the world by saving a cursed dagger; yet here he was shaking in his boots freaking out before his wedding.

"Dastan, you need to calm down." Tus sighed for what was the hundredth time that hour.

"Ha! Look at him! It's only his first wife and he's already getting cold feet!" Garsiv slurred and giving a loud chortle.

"Someone please stop giving Garsiv wine; he's drunk already and the ceremony hasn't even started yet." Sharaman sighed as he watched his son struggle to stand up properly.

"Let's make a bet!" Garsiv shouted to the whole room. "A bet on how long it will be before Dastan decides he wants his second wife. I give it two months!"

"No way! That Princess Tamina is a feisty one. I say three years tops!" Someone shouted.

"Are you kidding me? She's a major ice queen! A month before Dastan gets married again." Another called out; it was obvious that a good half of the room was not sober.

Suddenly a hush covered the room as the doors opened. Dastan froze midstride as he watched Tamina's handmaids come out with such grace. However, Dastan forgot how to breathe as he watched Tamina enter the room. She really was a breathtaking sight; she was dressed in a simple yet elegant white dress that seemed to make her glow. Her hair came cascading down her shoulders and seemed to only be emphasized by her dress. There were a few gold braids in her hair that made her seem angelic; and on her wrist was the bracelet he had made for her. As she approached him, Dastan tried to silence his pounding heart, for he was sure that everyone in the room could hear how loudly it beat in his chest. When she came and stood next to him, all Dastan could do was stare. Her eyes were outlined in a rich black with gold outlining making those pools of dark brown pop out more at him. As he offered his arm to her, Dastan was certain that all those bets from earlier were all wrong; he was never going to have another wife after Tamina.

As they sat down, Sharaman proceeded to begin the ceremony. Dastan was hardly listening to his father, for all he could do was stare at Tamina. No matter how hard he tried to look away, his eyes would not budge. He was pulled out of his trance when Tus subtlety nudged him to get him back on track. As Dastan encased Tamina's hands with his, he noticed how they seemed to be made for one another; they fit perfectly into each other. Dastan's eyes never left Tamina's as he brought her hands to his lips and he could have sworn that a slight rouge covered her cheeks. Next Sharaman handed them two gold rings; one for Dastan and one for Tamina. Dastan couldn't help but feel the overwhelming joy as he slipped the ring onto Tamina's finger. The feel of her hands on his as she repeated the action was so much that Dastan willed the coming tears to go away. Finally, Sharaman handed Dastan a loaf of bread and a cup of wine. He bit into the bread and took a sip from the cup before handing it to Tamina. When the cup had left Tamina's lips, Sharaman announced that Dastan had to kiss Tamina in order to seal the vows. Slowly, trying not to frighten her with his eagerness, Dastan leaned in and gently placed his lips on Tamina's. They felt just like they did before: perfectly soft. When the two pulled apart, a loud cheer erupted from the room as well as the sound of glasses clanking against one another. Dastan pulled back, grinning ear to ear and he looked down at his wife. Tamina was staring back at him with not the emotionless eyes that she had throughout the ceremony, but with eyes that were sparkling with life. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her up and led her to the balcony where they were greeted with an even louder cheer. The people of Alamut were going crazy as they saw the two newlyweds. They were cheering and yelling and calling out, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" over and over again. Dastan was trying to quiet them down when Tamina grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, the noise became so loud that it seemed that the whole palace shook. But Dastan took no mind for he was only focused on the fact that Tamina had been the one to kiss him. When they pulled back, her face was expressionless, but her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"We had to give them what they wanted." Tamina said before stepping back into the room. Dastan stood in shock for a moment before following his wife with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Goodnight everyone." Dastan called out before exiting the room. The whole day went by in celebration. Everyone in the city had been celebrating the union between Dastan and Tamina. The two had not left each other's sides until it got dark. Tamina was then escorted out of the room by her handmaids to go and prepare to their wedding night. Dastan could not help but feel a shudder through him at the thought. Even though they were to consummate their wedding, Dastan knew that he would not do anything until Tamina was ready; he already had her so he would not force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

When he entered the room, the smell of jasmine filled his nostrils making him feel more relaxed. When he was younger, he could not stand the smell of jasmine. Now, he could not get enough of it because it was the smell of his wife. Dastan smiled to himself; he loved calling Tamina his wife, for it felt…right.

"Tamina?" Dastan called out as he walked over to their bed. As he sat on it, he felt the bedding give way to the weight he gave.

"So you finally came," Tamina called out as she stepped out from behind a curtain.

It took all the strength that Dastan had to not want to take her into his arms and smolder her with kisses. She looked so beautiful and so alluring. She had changed out of the wedding dress and into a simple beige nightgown. Her hair was free from the gold and her eyes free from the black liner. She looked simple, natural, and absolutely beautiful. Tamina walked over to the bed and placed her hand on his before leaning in to capture his lips. But before they made contact, Dastan stopped her.

"Wait," he said and started to make some distance. "I don't think we should do anything yet."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is this not up to your expectations?" Tamina tried to hide the hurt that was laced throughout her voice.

"No!" Dastan shouted. "No not at all! This is perfect; you're perfect. This is more than what I ever dreamed of; I want this more than anything, Tamina. But," he reached down and pulled her hand to his lips. "You're not ready. Look at you, you're shivering. I know that this is supposed to be your duty to as a wife and as the leader of Alamut. But when I embrace you, I want you to want it like I do; I want you to do it because you love me. I don't care how long that takes or when that will be. But when become one, I want you to want it too." He gave her a loving smile before placing another kiss on her hand.

Tamina let out a breath she did not know she was holding. This man loved her; it was evident to anyone who saw him. She was married to a man who loved her and whom she did not know. At least that was what her head was telling her. But her heart was singing another song; telling her that she knew him before and that she loved him before. Tamina let out a sigh before lacing her fingers through his and leaning against his chest. Tamina closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his other arm wrap around her waist and pull her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Dastan." Tamina whispered against his chest. She felt him vibrate as a low chuckle escaped his mouth.

"It's nothing."

Tamina then pushed herself off his chest and began to play with his fingers. "Then, what shall we do for the rest of the night?"

Dastan began to play with locks of her hair before answering. "Hmm. I guess we could get to know each other better. You know, ask each other questions and whatnot."

Tamina nodded before she began. "Alright. What was your favorite thing to do as a child?"

Dastan gave a small smile and looked up to catch her gaze. "Do you really want to know?"

"Why? Is it bad?"

"Well it depends on what you mean by bad."

"Oh, just tell me then."

"Alright if you insist. My favorite thing to do as a child was to mess with the palace guards and play pranks on my teachers. I used to put snakes in their hats and seats and put bugs in their food and throw rotten food from the kitchen at them."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Ok then miss goody goody. What was your favorite thing to do as a child?"

"I liked to watch the sunset. I was always in the High Temple praying or learning new rituals. I always hated that as a child, but at the end of the day, I would sit near the window and watch the sun set over Alamut. It really was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

Tamina paused for a moment trying to formulate a question. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She jumped off the bed and ran into the closet before emerging with the bracelet in her hand.

"What does it say on the inside?" Tamina asked as she handed it to Dastan. Dastan looked on it before a full on smile erupted from his lips.

"It says: To my one heart with endless love."

The two were enveloped in another pause before Tamina broke it again, this time with a more guarded voice.

"You knew me before, didn't you?"

Dastan merely nodded his head.

"You knew me in another time, didn't you? But you used the dagger; that's why I don't remember you."

Dastan was motionless.

"Dastan, what happened during that time?"

Dastan let out a sigh before he began, "Tamina-"

However he was caught short when a gust of wind and sand burst through the window and bright light lit up the room. Tamina felt herself be pulled into Dastan's protective arms. Tamina squinted through the light and sand and saw a figure come flying out of the light, hitting the wall. Then the light and sand disappeared. Dastan and Tamina remained motionless on the bed as they watched the figure groan as it picked itself up.

"Damnnit! I still never get my landings right. I always manage to run into something-"

"Who are you?" Dastan demanded in a harsh tone that even scared Tamina.

The person stopped mumbling to themselves before turning around very slowly. When they had full turned around, Tamina was met with the lightest blue eyes she had ever seen. There standing in front o her was a girl, no older than eighteen, dressed in traveling clothes and wearing a horrified look on her face.

"Answer me!" Dastan growled out, pulling Tamina closer to him.

"Dastan," Tamina whispered harshly, "I can't breathe."

The girl's eyes widened as she heard this. Her mouth began to move, but no sound came out.

After a while, only one word came out of the girl's mouth, "Uh-oh."

**ANNNDD chapter 6! Thanks guys for all your support. I apologize if the wedding was not what you expected, but I tried to be historically accurate. I looked up Arabic wedding ceremonies and all that good stuff. Anyways I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors and I need some names guys! Please? Reviews make dg4g happy. Thanks!**


End file.
